Barreras entre Sueños
by Alba-Masaki-Suzuki
Summary: ' Las esperanza de los sueños se agotan cada segundo de tu vida, llegando al punto de acabarse por completo. Arrimar el hombro en alguien no sirve para nada, solo para no aprender por lo que as nacido y para escapar de tu destino ' Quien nace con educación aprende. Quien nace con inteligencia sabe. Quien crece con capacidad entiende. Y quien nace con corazón quiere.


Holi~

._. como pude decir eso? Bueno da igual... Holaaa gente de un mundo llamado tierra! * Besa la tierra o mas biene el suelo de su casa* Me toca presentarme por aquí... Soy el monstruo de las galletas y tengo 100 años (?) mentiraaaaa, me llamo Alba encantada W_W y no me cansare nunca de joderos antes de publicar :P ! como dice el summary Trata sobre tantantan * retonbo de tambores o mas bien de Música para Películas xDD* de Kariya y Hikaru ._. Les jodi la sorpresa (?)

'' Muerete ya Maldito ordenador!'' Gente que lee: Vete a la mierda y empieza yaa!

Alba: ::Okey:: D: Dicen que soy una YAOISTA (Mal dicho) cuanta maldad en mi mente cierto?

Que empieze La Historia!

-Llamaradas Eléctricas.

'' Las esperanza de los sueños se agotan cada segundo de tu vida, llegando al punto de acabarse por completo. Arrimar el hombro en alguien no sirve para nada, solo para no aprender por lo que as nacido y para escapar de tu destino ''

Quien nace con educación aprende.

Quien nace con inteligencia sabe.

Quien crece con capacidad entiende.

Y quien nace con corazón quiere.

Uno de los Hombre de la capa negra saco de su mano una llama eléctrica al contrario llegando a darle en la parte superior de su cabeza y empezar a desangrarse. Poco a Poco iba perdiendo sangre y su vida corría el gran peligro de acabar.

Uno de los niños presentes en la lucha se dirigió al hombre desangrado y grito :

-Papa! Papa! Despierta no te mueras!

El niño era de piel mas o menos blanca y tenia los ojos marrones. Su cabello era una especie de morado violeta.

-Hikaru! Ven aquí!

Grito una mujer alta de cabellos plateados y los ojos azul cielo.

De los ojos del menor salían lagrimas, que se convirtieron rapidamente en un llanto sin control alguno.

-No quiero! Papa! No te mueras!

El pequeño no paraba de repetir lo mismo, que su querido padre estuviera vivo.

-''Te juro que cuando venga de trabajar jugaremos juntos''

El pequeño empezó a llorar mas de lo normal. De su espalda empezaron a aparecer pequeñas luces de colores, que acabaron siendo llamas de un color intensó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un Muchacho de altura media y cabellos morados se dirigía a su primer día de clase en el Instituto Raimon, una de las mejores escuelas de Japón. Que hacía un niño sin ningún interés en esa escuela? Pues esta claro, su tía Makie le había obligado por la simple razón de que tenían el instituto cerca de donde vivían.

El nombrado se dirigió dentro de su respectiva clase y se sentó como si nada.

Derrepente por su pupitre apareció un chico, de mas o menos su misma edad con los cabellos marrones y los ojos azules.

-Holaaa! Eres nuevo? Encantado me llamo Tenma!

Dijo, Mas bien gritó el joven.

-E- encantado...Me llamo Hikaru...

contestó Hikaru con una gota en su sien.

Tenma se le acerco mucho a la cara.

-Tenma! Ya estas agobiando a la gente nueva otra vez?

Grito una chica de cabellos azules.

Otros chicos mas se le acercaron.

-Hola, Encantado te esta agobiando Tenma?

Dijo uno de cabellos rosas.

-N- No...

-Asín que un nuevo? Pero si ya empezaron las clases ase tiempo...

Susurro un castanyo.

-Bienvenido! Me llamo Shinsuke y Tu?

Grito otro mas pequeño que todos los reunidos.

-Hikaru...

-Hikaruuu! Bonito Nombre!

Hablo otro de piel bronceada

-jeje...''calmate Hikaru''

-Oye! Te gusta el futbol?

Pregunto otra vez Tenma.

-Si...

-Bieeeennnn Anden todos este se queda con nosotros! Wuajaja!

Por la cara de todos parecían que estaban acostumbrados a esas cosas, pero el de cabellos morados no, el no los conocia.

Que les pareció gente? Si lo siento la imaginación se acaba saben...

Pero que mierda! Claro que no se me acabo la imaginación solo es que tenia que estudiar para los examenes... a eso me recuerda que no dije mi edad y no tengo ganas de ir arriba y echar parloteo, tengo 12 años! Mi ciudad ( Mas adelante dire de donde soy exactamente y hacín sabran porque tengo tantas faltas) acogona mi Tenma nuevo (?) si lo ice mas humoristico a Tenma de los que es... Bueno Saludos De:

Att: Alba la que lo ara cada vez mas largo. XDD.


End file.
